leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Sycamore (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Professor Augustine Sycamore |jname=プラターヌ博士 |tmname=Dr. Platane |slogan=no |image=Professor Sycamore anime.png |size=250px |caption=Professor Sycamore in the anime |gender=Male |colors=yes |hair=Black |eyes=Gray |age=30+ |years= |hometown=Lumiose City |region=Kalos |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Professor |game=counterpart |counterpart=Professor Sycamore |anime=yes |epnum=XY002 |epname=Lumiose City Pursuit! |enva=Jake Paque |java=Hiroshi Tsuchida }} Professor Sycamore (Japanese: プラターヌ博士 Dr. Platane) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Professor from Lumiose City. History Professor Sycamore debuted in Lumiose City Pursuit!, when , and brought an injured to him. Sycamore treated Froakie while explaining that he used to be owned by Trainers but had severe behavioral problems which caused him to either abandon or be abandoned by his past Trainers. Sycamore also explained that his area of research was Mega Evolution, and was the Pokémon he was researching since she was capable of achieving it. After 's failed attempt to steal Froakie caused Garchomp to go wild, Sycamore joined Ash in his attempt to calm her down but was forced to simply watch from the bottom of Prism Tower. After the situation had been resolved, he thanked Ash by giving him a new Kalos Pokédex and allowing him to take Froakie, who had bonded with the Trainer, with him. In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, Sycamore met as she arrived to pick her starter Pokémon. In Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, Sycamore met up with Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie when they returned to Lumiose City. Later, he was captured by , who sought for his knowledge about Mega Evolution. Serena and Bonnie were also captured when they tried to help the Professor. The three were rescued by Ash, , Clemont, and a from Sycamore's lab, but Team Rocket activated their newest mecha, which chased them across a forest. After Ash and Clemont unsuccessfully tried to defeat the mecha with Pikachu and Chespin, the group was saved by Blaziken Mask and his , who destroyed the mecha, and Team Rocket was then sent blasting off by Ash and Clemont. At the end of the episode, Sycamore allowed Clemont to capture Chespin when it wanted to travel with the group. He appeared in a flashback in Mega Evolution Special I, which depicted Alain's past job as his aide. In The Bonds of Evolution!, Sycamore met up with Diantha regarding Mega Evolution. He attempted to charm her secretary, Kathi Lee, when she interrupted, only to be hit with a book. Later, he filmed Ash's battle with Diantha and Mega Evolving against Team Rocket. In Summer of Discovery!, it was revealed that Sycamore invited Ash and to participate in his annual Pokémon Summer Camp. It was also revealed he was the one who gave , , and their starter Pokémon. He, along with his assistants, appeared throughout the event to officiate activities and announce winners. In Mega Evolution Special III, Sycamore saw a TV report that showed Alain fighting Primal , Primal , and Mega and was shocked to see him there. In Garchomp's Mega Bond!, Ash and his friends visited Sycamore before leaving Lumiose City. He showed the group a special machine that could determine which Pokémon could Mega Evolve with a certain Mega Stone, and found out the Mega Stone was Garchompite. However, Team Rocket stole the Garchompite, along with a Key Stone and the professor's Garchomp. But before they successfully Mega Evolve Garchomp, Professor Sycamore Mega Evolves his Garchomp for the first time with the help of Blaziken Mask. In Performing with Fiery Charm!, Sycamore watched Serena competing in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase along with his lab assistants Sophie and Cosette. In Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, Sycamore arrived in Anistar City to research the origins of the mysterious Anistar Sundial, which is said to have a connection with Mega Evolution. He was interrupted by , who mistakenly accuses Sycamore of being the cause of a looming crisis that Olympia predicted. In the next episode, Professor Sycamore watched Ash's Gym Battle against Olympia. After Ash's win, he discussed with Olympia about her visions of the future. In Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future!, Sycamore was watching Serena's performance in the Gloire City Master Class Pokémon Showcase alongside his assistants. He was seen briefly in A League of His Own!, where he reunited with Alain at the Lumiose Conference and tried to shake his hand, but Alain walked away. He then later appeared in the Conferences' stadium, and was shocked to see that Alain could Mega Evolve his Charizard. In Analysis Versus Passion!, Sycamore first watched the battle between Alain and Remo and expressed concern over Alain's cold attitude. He and Diantha also commented on the battle between Ash and Sawyer. He continued to watch the battle in the next episode. In Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!, Sycamore walked up to Ash and his friends, who were having a conversation while sitting in seats inside a Pokémon Center at the Lumiose Conference, and spoke to Mairin about Alain, letting Ash and his other friends in on the fact that Mairin and Alain knew each other. Alain later talked to the group about Ash's Greninja and it's Ash-Greninja form. At night, Professor Sycamore talked to Alain as he was talking to his Charizard. He was later seen watching, along with Diantha, as Ash and Alain each walked towards their respective sides of the battlefield in the Lumiose Conference's stadium, for the final round of the Conference. In Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! and Down to the Fiery Finish!, Sycamore watched the battle between Alain and Ash. In A Towering Takeover!, Sycamore saved Mairin from a , who tried to take her under Lysandre's orders. Sycamore then battled the Grunt's with his Garchomp and escaped with Mairin by taking advantage of the explosion caused by Garchomp countering Skorupi's with . In Coming Apart at the Dreams!, Sycamore countered Aliana's 's with an attack from his Mega Garchomp. He later joined Serena and Mairin on their mission to rescue Chespie from Lysandre Labs, with the assistance of Team Rocket who commandeered a helicopter in order to travel to the laboratories. In The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Sycamore continued the mission from the previous episode. In Rocking Kalos Defenses!, Sycamore battled with his Garchomp alongside Steven Stone; and in Forming a More Perfect Union!, he battled alongside all the Gym Leaders of Kalos, Diantha, Ash, and Alain against the Giant Rock. In Battling With a Clean Slate!, Sycamore drove Alain to his laboratory, for the surprise party which Ash and his friends were setting up. He later joined the party and after it finished, he gave out some medals to Ash and his friends and their Pokémon, for their assistance in fighting against Team Flare. In The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, Sycamore talked to Serena about putting on a performance for the citizens of Lumiose City and later introduced the performance. In Till We Compete Again!, Sycamore told Ash and his friends that Alain was now going on a journey, along with Mairin, to find a new Key Stone and Mega Stone, due to the fact that he discarded his old ones because Lysandre gave them to him. Sycamore also noted that the Anistar Sundial is providing locations to Mega Stones throughout the region. He later talked to them again while in the middle of presenting a with the choice of choosing from one of the three Kalos starter Pokémon. In The Legend of X, Y, and Z!, Sycamore and Alexa investigated some newly discovered ruins, which continued the statue of a petrified Aila. Character Professor Sycamore is a helpful man, who often aids others when the need arises. Also, despite the situations, Sycamore remains calm, yet determined to finish the task, especially if it improves the Pokémon's relationship with its (possible) Trainer. Like Clemont, Professor Sycamore is a fan of new innovations and gadgets. Pokémon On hand mod 3}}|0|1=Gible|2=Gabite}}.png |cap=Professor Sycamore's mod 3}}|0|1=Gible|2=Gabite}} |img2=Sycamore mod 3}}|0|1=Garchomp|2=Mega Garchomp}}.png |cap2=Professor Sycamore's mod 3}}|0|1=Garchomp|2=Mega Garchomp}} |epnum=XY002 |epname=Lumiose City Pursuit! |desc=Professor Sycamore's only known Pokémon is a who lives at the lab with him as the main test subject as he researches Mega Evolution. When she was still a , she rampaged through Lumiose City, only to be stopped by Sycamore's assistant Alain. Alain took her to Sycamore's laboratory, where she then came to live. She gradually started to trust Sycamore and the other Pokémon at the lab, and after some time evolved into a and finally into Garchomp. Despite her fearsome appearance, Garchomp is very gentle as shown by her concern for Froakie. She also enjoys company, and happily allows others to pet her. However, when Team Rocket attempted to capture Froakie, Garchomp defended it from Team Rocket's device which then attached itself to her. This caused her severe pain resulting in her going on a rampage through Lumiose City and heading to the top of Prism Tower. Once there, she was carefully approached by Ash who refused to allow to use any moves against her since she couldn't help her behavior. Soon, with Ash and Froakie's help, the device was removed and Garchomp returned to her old self. She appeared in flashbacks in A Battle of Aerial Mobility! and Mega Evolution Special I. In Mega Evolution Special III, Garchomp was seen by Professor Sycamore's side whilst there was a TV report about Alain's battle with Mega Rayquaza, Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. In Garchomp's Mega Bond!, Garchomp Mega Evolved into a Mega Garchomp thanks to a Garchompite that he found and a Key Stone that Blaziken Mask lent to him. Garchomp was sent out to defend Mairin from a 's in A Towering Takeover!. She later Mega Evolved and joined the fight against Team Flare in Coming Apart at the Dreams!. She appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. Garchomp's known moves are , , , , and .}} Gives to new Trainers Gave away to Trainers Seen in his lab Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=土田大 Hiroshi Tsuchida |en=Jake Paque |da=Josef Aarskov |nl=Rutger le Poole |fi=Ilkka Villi |el=Αργύρης Παυλίδης Argiris Pavlidis |id=Fitra Hartono (XY002-XY010, Mega Evolution Special I and II) Kamal Nasuti (XY028) |pl=Kamil Pruban |pt_br=Douglas Guedes (XY002-XY093) |pt_eu=Luís Araújo |he=דן שצברג Dan Shatsberg |es_eu=Óscar Castellanos |es_la=Manuel Campuzano |th=อภินันท์ ธีระนันทกุล Apinan Teeranantagun |vi=Lê Nguyễn Tuấn Anh (XY002-XY093) Nguyễn Quang Tuyên (XY095-present) }} Artwork Trivia * Professor Sycamore gives all three Kalos starter Pokémon in reverse Pokédex order. * Professor Sycamore is the first Pokémon Professor to give all three starter Pokémon to and . Names Related articles Category:Professors Category:Male characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones